Snapshots
by Aissu
Summary: Brief glimpses of their lives together ('Till death do us part). [AU][1827]
1. IMG-01

_"Kyouya, do you know what a herbivore is?"_

 _"What's that, Father?"_

 _"It's an animal that only feeds on plants."_

 _"Then what about those that eat only meat?"_

 _"Well, those are called carnivores."_

 _"Then, Father, you and I are carnivores. And Mother's a herbivore."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"Oh, she heard," the man chuckled, ruffling his son's hair as his wife walked over to the engawa to sit on Kyouya's free side. She pulled the boy close, clicking her tongue at her husband._

 _"I'm definitely not a herbivore, Kyouya. I'm an omnivore."_

 _Hibari Kyouya's eyes widened. "An omnivore…?"_

* * *

Hibari was doing his usual patrol. The playground was as empty as could be, save for the sparrows flying around. Satisfied that he had rid the world of wrongdoers, he dusted his hands on his shorts and sat on a swing, waiting for his mother. He could've gone home by himself, of course. After all, he was seven years old! But his mother had insisted and he didn't have the heart to refuse her. One of the sparrows came close enough to touch and he slid off the slide slowly, holding out his hands.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered. The sparrow watched him, cocking its head to the side. Just a few steps more.

And then the moment was ruined by a loud sob.

The sparrow flew off to join its friends and Hibari turned around, irked. It wasn't difficult to pinpoint the source of the sound. He walked off the playground area and approached a large sakura tree, walking around it to see a mop of brown hair. It moved with each shudder than rocked its owner's body. Hibari frowned.

"Oi."

The boy looked up, large tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. His caramel-hued eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. He was curled up against the tree, arms tightly wrapped around his knees.

Hibari was at a loss.

The boy's lower lip trembled. "It hurts."

Nothing registered in Hibari's brain until he saw the large cut on the boy's leg, trickles of blood having run down his knees and stained his now-dirty socks.

"Where's your mother?" Hibari asked, kneeling down and reaching to check the boy's knee. The brunet flinched and Hibari had never seen such a likeliness to a small animal.

"Mama said she's coming for Tsu-kun soon."

A fresh wave of tears followed the statement and Hibari observed silently for a few minutes. When he got injured, his mother would give him an earful but help treat his cuts and bruises all the same. He didn't know how to help this snot-nosed child, though.

He stood up slowly. "What's your name?"

The boy's sniffling died down as he looked up at Hibari. "I-I'm Tsu-kun."

"Not that, your full name," Hibari sighed.

"Tsunayoshi," he managed after a while, pointing at the small tag on his uniform. Hibari recognised it; the Namimori-youchien uniform.

"Come with me, Tsunayoshi," Hibari held out his hand to the boy. "I'll show you something."

Tsunayoshi hesitantly grabbed a hold of Hibari's outstretched hand and the black-haired boy tightened his grip on the impossibly soft and chubby hand. He led Tsunayoshi to the playground and indicated to him to sit on the sandpit. Wiping away the stray tears with his hands, Tsunayoshi gingerly sat on the sand, one hand still wrapped around his injured knee. He watched with wide eyes as Hibari bent down next to him and moved towards the sparrows a little further ahead.

The brunet watched, fascinated, as Hibari managed to get a sparrow on his outstretched palm. Carefully, Hibari moved back and let the sparrow land on the sand in front of Tsunayoshi. Injury forgotten, the younger child leaned down, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're friends with them!"

Hibari plopped down next to Tsuna, watching the sparrow. "I'm not some herbivore."

The boy turned to him, eyebrows scrunched together. "Herbivore?"

"Weak," Hibari said by way of explanation. "And always crowding."

Tsunayoshi pondered this for a while. "So herbivores have friends?"

"That's crowding," Hibari insisted. "It's too noisy."

"Then," the boy blinked tears away, "Tsu-kun is not a herbivore."

Hibari blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Tsu-kun doesn't have friends," the boy sniffed, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Tsu-kun can't be a herbivore."

Hibari felt a strange tightness grasp his heart. "You can," he leaned forward.

Tsunayoshi turned a teary gaze on him. "Really?"

"I'm Hibari Kyouya," he introduced himself formally (well, as formally as one could get sitting at a sandpit). "Tsunayoshi, you'll be my herbivore."

The boy's expression changed into one of absolute amazement. "Your herbivore? S-So… that means, you'll be Tsu-kun's friend?"

"I didn't say that," Hibari pointed out.

Clearly not heeding anything he had said, the boy wobbled onto his feet and gave Hibari a tight hug. "Tsu-kun's friend!"

Hibari cleared his throat, pushing away the thought that he would have liked a younger sibling like that.

"Tsu-kun!"

He looked up, seeing a woman rushing up towards them. Her eyes were the same shade as Tsunayoshi's and even her hair was the same colour. It wasn't the difficult to see the resemblance.

"Mama!" Tsunayoshi whirled around, nearly tripping over in his haste and it was Hibari's quick reflexes that prevented his fall.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long, Tsu-kun," the lady apologised, picking up the boy and gasping when she noticed the wound on his leg. "What happened, Tsu-kun?" The boy shook his head, pointing delightedly at Hibari. "K-Kyou-chan! He's my friend, Mama!"

Tsunayoshi's mother gave Hibari a sunny smile. "Thank you for keeping Tsu-kun company. Are you waiting for your mother?"

Hibari nodded, standing up and bowing.

"Oh my, so polite! You don't have to do that," the lady laughed, ruffling his hair lightly.

"I'll be taking Tsu-kun home now. I hope your mother comes soon!"

Hibari nodded again, watching as the boy waved enthusiastically, shouting "See you!"

He slipped back onto the swing, watching Tsunayoshi and his mother fade into the distance. It wasn't long before his own mother arrived and he could tell she had rushed over to get him after her work had ended.

"I'm so sorry, Kyouya. I didn't think it'd take that long today."

"Don't worry, Mother. I can go home by myself next time"

The black-haired woman glanced at her son, surprised. "Did something happen?"

"No, it's… I met a herbivore at the playground."

She stared at him for a good few moments before bursting into peals of laughter.

"That's good, you've finally made a friend," she hugged him close. "I'll leave it to you then, my big boy."

* * *

Hibari lay in bed later that day, flipping through a picture book of animals. As he flipped to a picture of a warren of rabbits, the smallest of the lot caught his eye. Its ears were lowered and its eyes were round and large. He thought back to the herbivore he had met at the playground in the park.

Tsunayoshi.

He shifted to his side, clenching the hand that the boy had held. It wouldn't be too bad, he supposed, if he spent some time with the herbivore after he had finished his afternoon patrol around the park.

(At seven years, six months and nineteen days, Hibari Kyouya made his first friend.)

* * *

 ** _A/N: i may or may not have been drunk af (on nothing but lack of sleep) while writing this. imagine child!1827 holding hands, their chubby adorable hands and just klslakdjaldjsk save me from my fantasies_**


	2. IMG-02

_"I won't get to see your big day," she smiled through the tears. "I wanted to see the person that my baby boy chose."_

 _Hibari gripped his mother's hand, pale and wordless._

 _"Don't leave, Mother."_

 _"I'm always going to be here, Kyouya." She lifted her arm, pressing her palm weakly against his heart. "Always."_

 _"But you won't," Hibari whispered. A strange emotion bubbled up within, choking up his words. His throat burned. A few stray tears slid down his cheeks._

 _"Kyouya," she whispered, wrapping her frail arms around him. Her grip had become so weak she could barely hold on. Hibari hugged her firmly, etching her embrace somewhere deep within._

 _Two days later, they held the funeral._

 _Hibari's father pulled him close and squeezed his shoulders._

 _"We have to be brave, Kyouya. For your mother. For us."_

* * *

It was Graduation Day.

Hibari fingered his leather-encased elementary school diploma before passing it to his father.

"I'm going to make a round before we leave."

His father smiled, nodding. "I'll go talk to you teachers. Come find me when you're done."

"Mn." The twelve-year-old whipped out his tonfas, walking past the groups of sobbing students. The school was more crowded than usual with all the parents present. He heard occasional chatter about how relieved the students were to be moving on to Namimori Middle (Nami-chuu) together. They were too absorbed to be paying him attention and he had other things on his mind than disciplining the crowding herbivores.

His gaze lingered for a few seconds on the proud mothers, all dressed up.

 _"Kyouya, I can't wait for your graduation! I've already decided what dress I'm going to wear."_

 _"Mother… Isn't that a little excessive?"_

He strode to into the school building, up the stairs and down the hallways he had patrolled uncountable times. He pushed open the door to the rooftop and relished the blast of wind that embraced him the moment he stepped out.

"Kyou-chan!"

Hibari's eyes snapped open.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Congratulations!" the brown-haired boy beamed. "I waited here 'cause I knew you'd definitely come."

The corner of Hibari's mouth quirked up. The boy's trusting and gentle nature hadn't changed much over the course of the five years that they had known each other. "And you also know that you're breaking a rule?"

"Ah!" Brown eyes widened. "I forgot!"

Hibari walked over to the ten-year old, pulling his cheek. "I'm no longer part of this school, herbivore."

Tsunayoshi pouted, his eyes drooping. "I'll miss playing with you, Kyou-chan. But in another two years, I'll graduate too! And then I'll come find you in Nami-chuu for sure."

"Stay away from the herbivores who break rules. You attract enough trouble as it is."

"I don't attract trouble!" Tsuna protested, puffing his cheeks. "Oh," he paused, reaching out to touch Hibari. "Your tie is crooked."

As his fingers grazed the purple tie, Hibari found himself frozen in place.

 _"Oh no, not again, Kyouya. Your tie is crooked!"_

"Kyou-chan," he felt small hands on his cheeks. "It's okay."

With a start, Hibari felt the wetness on his cheeks and the stray tear that escaped as his chest tightened.

He was Hibari Kyouya. He was strong, he did not-

"Cry," Tsunayoshi whispered. "It's okay to cry, Kyou-chan!" Hibari looked into the boy's glassy eyes. "You'll still be the Kyou-chan I admire, you know?"

Hibari clenched his fists, his shoulders shaking as he looked down. Soundless sobs wracked his body and it was if the entire world had stilled. His mind was blank, like an unending stretch of white hospital walls.

The soft touch of fabric had him opening his reddened eyes. Tsunayoshi was dabbing at his tears with an orange handkerchief that had small rabbits adorning the edges. The younger boy himself was sniffing as he did so, one hand clutched against his heart.

"Why? Hibari rasped.

"Because it hurts," Tsuna whimpered. "I can't imagine a world without Mama. It hurts too much. So Kyou-chan, you must be hurting. But you never cried. Mama told me you shouldn't hold the pain in." At this, the boy paused and took Kyouya's hands in his own. "She said if you let the tears go, someone will definitely hear you. Someone will listen to you and help the pain go away. I… I wanted to tell you that. It's going to be okay, Kyou-chan."

Hibari was, in all sense of the word, overwhelmed. He fell back on giving the boy's hands a tight squeeze before pulling away.

"I never believed otherwise, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled through his tears. "Of course."

"I'll see you in two years," Hibari added. He turned around and left the rooftop as Tsunayoshi waved, the very picture of exuberance.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, since we don't know much about Hibari's family. I hurt this poor bby ughh slay mee ;;**_


	3. IMG-03

**WARNING: The following chapter contains mentions of mpreg, and following chapters will eventually contain mpreg. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn away.**

* * *

 _"Tsuna-kun, I want you to take a deep breath. Alright, that's better. I know you're scared and confused about what's going on. What you're experiencing right now - it isn't a condition. It's not an illness. Most of your classmates have grown a lot taller and their voices have changed already, right?"_

 _A small nod._

 _"And you have yet to experience something similar."_

 _Another nod._

 _"You mustn't worry too much about being just like them. Right now, your body is going through some extreme changes. Your mother told me about your uncle. He's been married for a few years now, right? Did it surprise you to see him with child?"_

 _A shake of head._

 _"That's because it's fairly common. Tsuna-kun, I want you to understand that your genetic makeup is like that of your uncle's and everyone like him. It will not be an easy journey but your family and our medical support team will always be there to support you"_

* * *

"Hah! Dame-Tsuna fell for that dumb trick again!"

Tsuna was slammed against the wall and he hissed in pain, sliding down onto the ground. He was sopping wet no thanks to his tormentors.

"Look," he began, voice breaking from the shivers running down his body. It was winter and he was near freezing. "I don't have any money. Please. Just leave me alone."

Mochida bent down, arms hanging loose over his knees. "We don't do this for the money," he sneered. He grabbed Tsuna's collar, pulling the boy close before throwing him back against the wall.

"Look at his goddamn face. That's how he seduces his men, boys," Mochida sniggered.

Tsuna curled up into himself. _Don't mind. Don't mind._

"I hear that's how you sucked up to Hibari in elementary school. How you tried to save your sorry ass by offering it instead! But I guess he got tired of it in the end," Mochida guffawed at his own joke and his goonies joined in. Their ugly laughter echoed in Tsuna's ears. The sound crawled into his gut and settled there like every other insult the gang had ever uttered.

"Herbivores."

Everyone started. Hibari Kyouya, head of the Nami-chuu Disciplinary Committee, stood with his tonfas in position. His dark figure, from his black hair to the steel edges of his tonfas, was a striking contrast to the background bathed in snow.

"Stop crowding."

Mochida and his gang promptly split up, shrieking in fear as Hibari swooped in after them. Long after they had vanished, Tsuna stayed where he was, his nose a bright red and the tips of his fingers completely numb.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna buried his face in his knees, flinching as the prefect draped his black jacket over him. He sat where he was, his mind registering warmth that encompassed him before it faded all too fast. As the prefect took a step closer, Tsuna got on his feet and pressed the jacket back into the older boy's hands.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

Before the prefect could say anymore, he was already wobbling away.

 _Don't look back. You're not allowed to._

* * *

Hibari's father didn't question why his seventeen-year-old was still attending middle school. He attributed it to "an attachment to Nami-chuu" and his son's impossibly high standards of discipline.

Hibari, himself, saw no reason why anyone should force him to graduate.

(The presence of a small herbivore might have fuelled such reasoning, however.)

When Sawada Tsunayoshi entered Nami-chuu, he had been as cheerful and susceptible as ever. In the second year, his smile had dipped a bit. He had been prone to occasional bouts of fainting. Sometimes, Hibari would hear muffled giggles of "Dame-Tsuna".

On the first day of Tsuna's third year, a mere few months before, Hibari had caught sight of the boy, cornered by his classmates. For herbivores so weak and pitiful, they spoke as if they were carnivores. Vicious. Taunting.

"What a weakling," the biggest one had snickered. "Just like a woman. No wonder he can pop babies outta him too."

At that moment, Tsuna had looked up and noticed Hibari. The gaze that had always been so full of admiration and wonder had changed. His caramel-hued eyes only reflected exhaustion and something unfathomable.

Hibari had beaten the bullies to a pulp. He had approached Tsunaoyshi but the boy established a distance between them.

"Don't, Hibari-san. It's better if… you don't talk to me anymore."

With that jarring statement and distant address of 'Hibari-san', Tsuna had fled the scene, his figure small and vulnerable. Hibari was angry and nonplussed but he maintained a distance (out of respect for the boy's wishes, no matter what excuses he made for himself).

This continued for months. Hibari was busy with establishing the rigorous framework that ensured discipline in the school. Yet, he could often catch glimpses of Tsuna being shoved around by Mochida and his gang. He watched until he could stand it no longer. He was sure he had taught the herbivores a lesson but they were persistent, much like pests.

He caught them one winter day, having drenched Tsuna despite the biting cold. As Tsuna stumbled away from him, Hibari noted how thin he had become, the wet shirt sticking to his back. He gripped the jacket in his hands.

He was Hibari Kyouya, head of the Nami-chuu Disciplinary Committee and he was going to bring the boy's dazzling smile back.

* * *

"I saw this flyer in the mailbox. It's interesting so I called him up!"

"Mom, that just sounds like a scam-"

"Ciao!"

"Eh?" Tsuna tumbled out of the bed, horrified. "Who're you?!"

"Aren't you lucky? This is Reborn-san, your new home tutor. He specialises in helping boys like you to grow up healthy and happy!"

"What?" Tsuna paled as the man in the fedora stepped in, his devilishly handsome features promising anything but a healthy and happy life.

"Your uncle has told me much about you," Reborn helped him up with a death grip. "I promised him that I'd take good care of you."

"Eh? Uncle Giotto?" Tsuna's eyes widened as he recalled some disturbing calls he had received from his uncle before they had stopped altogether.

 _"Tsuna, help! I can't handle this anymoooore! My tutor is a devil from hell! Remind your mom to never ever contact numbers on a flyer!"_

"Oh," he gulped. _That can't be good._

* * *

 _ **A/N: haa. /weak laughter/ why do i put the babies through so much pain what is wrong with me. but heyyy we will have a hurricane of bombs next chapter ;))**_

 _ **i would have loved to have reborn in his baby form but well, in this universe that i have set, it'd be a little strange. to explain a little further, this universe runs closely parallel to "real world", i suppose, although the mpreg has nothing to do with omegaverse. i suppose you could call that a whim of mine.**_

 _ **(i just want them to have love-children /ugly sobbing)**_

 _ **and lovely, lovely reviewers, thank you so much! you guys give me the inspiration and motivation to continue working on this.**_


	4. IMG-04

_"Rage, Tsuna. Rage against your oppressors. Fight with your Dying Will!"_

* * *

"Even if you say that, I can't fight a dog!" Tsuna shrieked, pressing a finger to his ear. Behind him, the tosa-inu picked up its pace and it was years of running from bullies that saved the brunet. He hopped onto the bus just as it was about to leave and he collapsed on a seat at the back. Passengers gave him odd looks and he bowed his head, embarrassment colouring his cheeks a bright red.

"What kind of training was that?" he hissed, lowering his voice.

"Mama, who's he talking to?"

A mother sitting in the opposite aisle shushed her child.

Tsuna buried his face in his school bag. "Ugh."

 _"In case you haven't realised, you have the strength of a baby. If you're going to, I quote, 'present your ass to Hibari-san', you'd do your best to be in good shape wouldn't you?"_

"What?!" Tsuna squeaked, pulling out his phone to pretend he was calling someone. "How do you know what Mochida said? Wait, nevermind, don't answer that. And what- NO!"

Reborn chuckled on the other side. _"Denial never works out. You can ask Giotto about that."_

"What'd you do to my uncle, Reborn?"

 _"Nothing. Just taught him to reach his full potential."_

Tsuna shuddered. That sounded terrible. With all the spartan training Reborn had set for him, he had to run out of school the moment the bell rang. In retrospect, it had saved him from being late to school and encountering Mochida's gang. And.. seeing Hibari.

He fell silent and he slipped his phone in his pocket.

Into his third year, Tsuna had resolved to cut all contact with Hibari. To break the relationship he had with Hibari; something too difficult to put a name to. It broke him to walk away from the boy who had given him so much despite his unsociable nature. Tsuna hadn't wanted the older boy to come after him and tell him it didn't matter what the others said.

That's what he told himself anyway.

(At fifteen years, five months and seven days, Tsuna locked his first love away.)

* * *

"What do you mean you're a _hitman_?!" Tsuna squeaked, ready to fling the small device in his ear out of the window.

 _"Exactly what it implies."_

"Somebody save me," Tsuna groaned, tugging at his brown locks.

"Tsuna-kun?"

He looked up, startled. "Kyouko-chan!"

"Are you alright?" the girl watched him, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. Out of the many classmates who either ignored his existence or lived to make his life a living hell, she was one of the only beacons of light. Sasagawa Kyouko was the school idol, her exquisite looks calling the attention of many admirers. Her kind nature made her even more likeable. While Tsuna would have enjoyed her company very much, he knew the bullies were watching out for any excuse to beat him up further.

"I'm fine!" he smiled, scooting back a little.

"You look very tired. You should tell Sensei if you're unwell," she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Ah, yeah, thanks for your concern!" he stuttered. If looks could burn, he would've been fried to a crisp there and then by the boys in his class. Excusing himself, he made a mad dash out of the class and up to the rooftop.

 _"Grow a spine, Dame-Tsuna."_

"Why do you know everything that's going on anyway?!"

 _"I'm a hitman."_

"That doesn't explain anything," Tsuna grumbled, walking to the corner he frequented. "And everywhere hurts."

 _"I told you, you have to train up."_

"Okay, but what does physical training have anything to do with it?! I thought you were just going to teach me Math or something!"

 _"I'm merely preparing you to take over Vongola Inc."_

"Fantastic, that's just- VONGOLA INC?!"

 _"Did I forget to tell you?"_

Tsuna had a small mental breakdown while Reborn chuckled in the background. "You're joking."

 _"Why's your uncle in Italy right now?"_

"Because of work and… Oh my god. You cannot be serious."

 _"Tell me about the last time I cracked a joke."_

Tsuna writhed in agony, pushing his bento away from him. "Why me?! And if Uncle Giotto's already there, then why do I have to go?! Besides, why would someone in charge of a multinational company like that need to have good physical strength? And if you're a hitman, well, that doesn't seem to have any link at all!"

 _"Giotto has laid the foundations well. It has flourished under his guidance but Nono had to remove him by force because of his tendency to overexert himself. Take a guess at whom your uncle recommended when suggesting a suitable successor."_

"Eh?!" _Uncle Gio, I trusted you!_

 _"And in such a position, your life is in constant danger. Especially if the company has links to the underworld. You'll need to learn to protect yourself as the Tenth Generation head of Vongola Inc. In Italian, that would be 'Decimo'."_

"But hey, I never agreed to that!" Tsuna protested. "Besides, it all sounds too ridiculous."

 _"It's time for the bell,"_ Reborn replied, cutting the conversation short as the bell rang almost immediately. _"If you don't get home in fifteen minutes today, well, let's leave that for when it happens._

"You're not even expecting me to get there in fifteen minutes, then!" Tsuna glowered at no one in particular. All he heard was static from the other side and he huffed, picking up his bento.

"Damn you, you spartan tutor," he muttered under his breath as he exited the rooftop.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce your new classmate! He's been studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is Gokudera Hayato."

The girls broke into hushed chatter about his good looks as the silver-haired boy stood where he was, indifferent. He scanned the room before his emerald eyes fell on Tsuna. As the brown-haired boy watched the newcomer, he saw a flash of recognition in Gokudera Hayato's eyes. He broke into a cold sweat as the boy strode over, his features twisting into annoyance. Tsuna yelped when Gokudera kicked his table without warning, knocking him down.

His heart thudded wildly in his chest as the delinquent-like boy walked to the back of the classroom. The silver tag around his neck glinted in the sunlight.

"You know him, Tsuna?" a girl whispered, eyes wide.

"Of course not," he glanced at the boy at the back. _No way_.

His neck prickled the entire lesson and he was hyper-aware of the glare boring holes in his back. When the bell rang for Physical Education, Tsuna groaned inwardly. Yet another lesson in which balls would be 'accidentally' thrown in his face and he'd sport an abrasion or two from 'tripping'.

"Tsuna," someone tapped his shoulder. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, the glory of the baseball team personified. "We're counting on you today."

"Counting on me for…?"

"The volleyball tournament, of course," Yamamoto replied.

"Eh? Eh?! But I didn't sign up!"

"That's alright," Yamamoto gave him an easy smile. "Two of our members couldn't make it and we just need someone to fill in for today. It's the finals, after all. I already asked Gokudera."

Tsuna gaped. "It's the finals. And you want _me_ to fill in?" _Not to mention, you asked Gokudera?!_

"Yeah! I've seen how you run. It'll be great!"

"I know I told you to rest up but Yamamoto-kun's right," Kyouko piped in, giving him a thumbs up. "You really do run fast."

"That I can agree with," Hana added, standing next to her best friend.

"Alright," he gave them a shaky smile. "I'll do my best."

"I'll be rooting for you," Kyouko nodded, giving him a wave before leaving the classroom with Hana.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Gokudera still watching him.

This was simply not his day.

* * *

 _"I could do with a cappuccino right now,"_ Reborn commented idly as Tsuna dashed to the other side of the court. With his eyes fixed on the ball and his elbows aching from diving one too many times, he was far too occupied to respond to Reborn.

He skidded to avoid crashing into Gokudera who elbowed him as if it were a conditioned response.

"Nice one!" someone clapped Yamamoto on the back as he landed a hit on the other side of the court. Tsuna straightened up, his breathing ragged. It stood to reason that Yamamoto was a key player on the baseball team with his sharp game sense and crucial decision-making abilities on the court.

Tsuna's lungs were burning from the physical exertion but it was nothing compared to the tension, thick in the air. It was the decisive moment of the match.

"You alright?" Yamamoto shifted a few steps back to stand next to him. "Nothing injured?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna wheezed. "Just not used to it."

Yamamoto laughed, patting his back. "You're doing fine. Keep it up!"

 _"You know,"_ Reborn said, in the split second of silence that evaded the hall. _"No one's going to laugh at someone who's using all their strength and will."_

Tsuna felt a twinge of something. It fluttered around in his stomach and filled him with a thrumming energy that made him want to scream. It felt like a day ten years before when a black-haired boy had told him, "Tsunayoshi, you'll be my herbivore."

The ball flew and Yamamoto hit it up, eyes catching Tsuna's own. "Tsuna, the ball!"

He soared up, his hands outstretched. His palm pressed against the rubbery surface of the volleyball. And then, a definitive thud.

"Game set! Year 3 Class A wins!"

"'ALRIGHT!" The students in the stands rose and Tsuna was overwhelmed by a group of reeking, sweaty boys all jumping on him. Save for the exception of a transfer student from Italy.

"Alright, man, you totally nailed!" one of them yelled in Tsuna's ear while someone else crushed his bones to dust. When they were done manhandling him, Yamamoto helped him up, his smile travelling to his eyes.

"You were great! Thanks, Tsuna!" He threw an arm around the boy, pulling him close.

"It wasn't- No. Thank you, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna managed, a smile dancing across his face . "Thank you for encouraging me. I can't believe we won!"

"Tch." As students of class 3-A swarmed the court, surrounding the team, Gokudera stalked away with a low "This isn't over" in Tsuna's ear.

* * *

"I won't accept it."

Tsuna pulled his bag close, glancing around at the spot Gokudera had chosen to meet him. Cliché but without a doubt, terrifying. "What won't you accept, Gokudera-kun?"

"You. If trash like you becomes the Tenth, then Vongola Inc. is done for!"

"Why does he know?!" Tsuna whispered under his breath, clutching his bag tighter. "Is that why he's here?"

Reborn was uncharacteristically silent.

"You're annoying," Gokudera towered over Tsuna. "I'll end this farce," he growled. Tsuna's gaze dropped to the striking "WARNING: UNDER CONSTRUCTION" just a few steps away. One wrong move and the rickety metal would crumble down.

"Look, that's dangerous," Tsuna edged away. "That's really really dangerous. Please stop." The next thing he knew, Gokudera had accidentally knocked his elbow against the metal.

"Fuck." Gokudera froze.

"Watch out!" he yelped, knocking the boy away. They would have both been crushed if it wasn't for a dark figure that zoomed forward and pulled them away. Tsuna rolled onto his back, seeing stars and absolutely certain that his heart was going to shrivel and fail him. A few metres away, the metal crashed down with a resounding clang.

"And that," Reborn dusted his hands. "Is why you need to train up."

"If you were there, then why didn't you stop him?!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet, throwing his bag at the demonic man. Reborn caught it and threw it back in Tsuna's face. He yelped and rubbed his reddening nose, throwing Reborn the most terrifying glare he could muster. Alas, it was about as intimidating as a rabbit.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna gaped as the silver-haired boy prostrated himself on the ground. "You are the one fit to become the boss! I cannot repent enough for my actions! I swear to follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

"The loser becomes the subordinate. A well-established rule within Vongola Inc.," Reborn chipped in.

"But-"

"I merely wanted to see if the Tenth was capable of carrying on the legacy. You proved to be so much more, even risking your life to save me! I, Gokudera Hayato, give you my life! Command me as you please, Tenth!"

Tsuna trembled. "What? Your life?! That's way too heavy, Gokudera-kun!"

"Please use me!" The boy was sparkling and Tsuna was terrified. What a complete shift in personality.

"Um, Gokudera-kun, if you don't mind, could be we 'friends' instead? I don't understand any of this subordinate talk so…"

The silver-haired boy knocked his head against the ground, much to Tsuna's horror. "To suggest such a thing! Tenth!"

* * *

Tsuna veered to the left. His 'subordinate' was right on his heels.

"Um, Gokudera-kun, are you following me home?"

"Of course! As your future right-hand man, I must ensure your safety!"

Next to them, Reborn snorted and Tsuna bit his lip. It seemed as if his life was about to take a drastic shift in many, _many_ unpredictable ways.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I skimmed through the first two episodes for reference and my goodness this poor child just had his destiny thrown in his face. A destiny that involves randomly stripping down to his boxers. What would Kyouya think (speaking of which, Kyouya is non-existent here). ANYWAYS- I capped the angst because thus begins Tsuna's Very Chaotic life. I had more angst written like, 100 words dedicated to why the hell he distanced himself from Kyouya but I'll leave that for some other time. Fun times ahead! And thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying this because I am too -w-**_


	5. IMG-05

_"I'd have regrets. A lot. I've never really put in effort into anything. Wanting to die because everything I've achieved was destroyed? I can't understand such a strong emotion. It's pathetic because I'd have regrets when dying. Thinking about the things I should've done, thinking that it's a waste… So I'm sorry! I can't understand your feelings! When I said, 'You could try harder,' I didn't think about it. I think the you who is always so cheerful and hardworking is way cool. But when I realise that even someone like you has his own difficulties, it's encouraging. That day during the volleyball match, your words made me feel more confident. Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."_

 _The black-haired boy stepped away from the edge, his lips trembling. Tsuna released a shaky breath._

* * *

"Okay, that's it. What are you doing in the Tenth's room?"

"I thought we'd all agreed to study together?" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna rested his chin on the table as Gokudera began yet another one-sided argument with Yamamoto. The black-haired boy was his cheery self. He would sometimes add a harmless comment (that only infuriated the half-Italian boy further).

"Focus, Tsuna. You've already passed the time limit for solving the question." Tsuna took a look at the stopwatch in Reborn's hand and groaned.

Gokudera paused mid-sentence, his face paling. "I'm so sorry Tenth! I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. Please forgive me!" he began, and Tsuna could see where this was going to go. Yamamoto chuckled and patted Gokudera on the back.

"It's okay, let's try again."

"Don't touch me," Gokudera growled, shifting closer to Tsuna. Throwing another glare at their classmate, the boy turned to the brunet. "Tenth, why do you entertain this idiot?"

"Come on, Gokudera-kun, it's alright. Yamamoto-kun is so nice."

"Nice?! He's just a simpleton! Your inspiring words might have changed his life by ginormous proportions but that doesn't mean he can just hang out with you!"

"Gokudera-kun, you know, there's no 'criteria' or anything for hanging out with me? In the first place, I didn't think anyone would want to. So having the two of you around all the time makes me very happy."

Subdued and blushing with pride at Tsuna's words, Gokudera quietened and dropped his complaints. Tsuna breathed in relief and continued working on his questions. Of course, Reborn's intense stare was burning holes through his back and destroying any semblance of concentration.

About an hour later, when Tsuna felt like 'x' and 'y' were raging wars on the battlefield that was his brain, the door squeaked open. They looked up to see a dirt-smudged child with an afro, holding a large purple bazooka.

"Die, Reborn!" he screamed before running straight towards the hitman sitting on the bed. The trio of high schoolers watched in silence as Reborn one-handedly stopped the boy and continued reading his small notebook.

"Argh! Let me at you! Today, I'll end you!"

"Hm?" Reborn looked up. "I heard something. Tsuna, are you doing your practices? I hope you're not slacking off already."

Tsuna gaped. Was the man really ignoring the child? Well, this wasn't the first time it had happened. Ever since the first day he had appeared to 'assassinate Reborn', Lambo had been coming up with so-called creative methods to kill the man. It confused and worried him a great deal as to why a child so young would be so determined about killing someone.

Tsuna realised that at some point, his house had become a gathering place for all types of people. Including Gokudera's sister who had chased Reborn down all the way from Italy. Bianchi's untimely return had rendered Gokudera's promised 'protection' useless. Her food was the source of Gokudera's trauma and Tsuna could have sworn he saw Hell in the foul fumes that emanated from the coal-like lumps.

Lambo's loud wails brought him back to the present and he stood up with a sigh, pulling the child towards him.

"Lambo, we're studying right now. I'll give you some candy and you can come back later, okay?"

Lambo snatched the grape candy from Tsuna's outstretched palm and ran out, blaring insults directed at the hitman.

"I'll be back! You better watch out 'cause you're going down!"

"Hahaha, he's really energetic," Yamamoto turned to watch the child's retreating figure.

"I'm amazed by his tenacity," Tsuna rubbed his forehead. He could already sense an incoming headache. Gokudera suddenly let out a shout of anger and Tsuna nearly fell over in surprise.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"That annoying cow took my pen! I'll get him for this!" Before Tsuna could stop him, the silveret was already dashing down the stairs, skipping every two steps in his haste.

"Focus," Reborn repeated. "Or it'll be double the normal training this week."

"Dammit, I get it!" Tsuna whined, returning to the problem sum. He stared blankly at the question and wondered why 'x' couldn't solve its own problems already. He had enough of his own.

* * *

"Kyou-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kusakabe."

At the lack of response, Hibari looked up and raised an eyebrow at the Vice-Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

Kusakabe frowned. "You look more tense these days. Do you want me to detain Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"There's no need," the black-haired boy stood up, his jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"But-"

"Go back to patrolling. I hear some troublemakers already."

With a grunt of displeasure, the boy relented and walked out, leaving Hibari alone in the meeting room. The seventeen-year-old had been mulling over how to approach Tsuna without scaring him away. He _needed_ to find out why the boy had put a barrier between them and he was no longer satisfied with the reason Tsuna had given him in the beginning.

Someone rapped on the door. Before he could respond, it was already open and Hibari stood, his tonfas out in a flash. Any fool knew better than to enter without permission. If not, it had to be someone who was not part of the school.

The man before him was tall and exuded an aura of unimaginable strength. He tipped his orange-bordered fedora and looked Hibari right in the eyes. Jet black pierced steel grey.

Hibari was piqued. Standing before him was a true carnivore.

"Hibari Kyouya," the man said. In the next second, he was before Hibari, the resounding clang of his steel baton against tonfas echoing in the room. Hibari's lips curved into a smirk.

"Wow, you're great."

The man pushed his back and he jumped a few steps back, tonfas up for defence.

"And you're strong, as expected. I'm impressed."

"I want to fight you," Hibari positioned himself.

"Save that for later," the man put the baton away, pulling out a paper from his pocket. "I'll see you again, very soon."

Before Hibari could demand man's identity, he was gone as fast as he had arrived. He picked up the paper that the man had left on the desk and inspected it.

 _"Namimori Park. 7pm. Stay behind the second pillar at the gazebo."_

* * *

Hibari glanced at his watch, tapping his foot in impatience. It felt ridiculous to be hiding behind the pillar waiting for something to happen. It was at that point he heard a high-pitched shout accompanied by twigs cracking.

The light patter of footsteps grew louder and receded as whoever it ran past the pillar. He resisted the urge to turn and see but within a few minutes, he didn't need to look to know.

"Lambo!" he heard Tsunayoshi shout, close enough to feel the gust of the wind that accompanied him. There was another voice then, shrill and unfamiliar.

"Nyahaha! Now bow down before the great Lambo-sama!"

"Oh come on, Lambo. I promise to give you a chance to get Reborn so give that back, please?"

"No way! I want it!"

"Anything but that, Lambo! Please!"

Hibari frowned. Why were even children bullying Tsunayoshi?

There was a sudden blur of movement and Hibari tensed as the child began screeching in the background.

"You incorrigible cow! Give that back to the Tenth right now!"

"No!"

"Yes you will!"

There were a few grunts and the telling shouts of a scuffle breaking out. Somewhere within, a vein popped and he turned to stride out and beat all the noisy troublemakers up. A sudden shiver ran down his back and he looked back. The carnivore who had barged into the school was looking straight at him.

He understood immediately. Patience was not his strong suit but he leant against the pillar, scowling. His fingers were itching with the need to grab ahold of his tonfas and bash something up.

"Okay, you two, stop! If you end up breaking it, I'll get angry!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _Wao._

On occasion, he would remember how his mother had told him she was, in fact, an omnivore. From what he could sense, there was a hint of fearlessness within Tsunayoshi, a flicker of confidence he had not seen for a long time. Was the carnivore somehow involved with the boy?

He wondered what it was that had Tsunayoshi so upset in the first place. His question was answered almost immediately.

"I'm terribly sorry, Tenth! Apologise, you brat!"

"Ow! Stupid Stupidera!"

"Shut up! In any case, Tenth, is there any story behind this rabbit?"

Hibari was intrigued. He peered around the pillar, eyes widening a fraction as he gazed at the small rabbit Tsunayoshi was cradling in his palms.

 _"Take this, Tsunayoshi."_

 _"Woah! Thank you, Kyou-chan! It's so cute!"_

 _"It reminded me of you."_

 _"A rabbit?"_

 _"…Yeah."_

 _"I'm glad you remembered my birthday." Chubby cheeks puffed up, caramel-hued eyes twinkling._

 _Hibari had looked away, his ears tinged red._

To think that Tsunayoshi still held it as if it were a treasure. He couldn't piece together why the boy had begun to stay away from him if he still kept something like that.

"It was a gift, Gokudera-kun. From someone precious to me."

"Wow! That someone must be really amazing. Do I know this person, Tenth?"

"Well," there was abashed laughter. "It's actually Ky- Hibari-san."

Pin-drop silence was followed by unimaginable expletives as Gokudera exploded. " _That_ Hibari?! The very same one who beats people up left and right? Tenth, what do you mean?"

"We were, well… I suppose others would call us childhood friends."

"That heartless bastard and you, Tenth?!"

"He's not heartless!" Tsuna's voice rose before it dropped to an almost whisper. "He protected me for very long, Gokudera-kun. I'm the one who pushed him away."

"Pushed him away? What happened, Tenth?"

"Well, you know, everyone started talking. It didn't matter as much when they were about me but- Then, rumours started to spread. I guess most people would find what I did absurd. I couldn't bear it when they started insulting Hibari-san. He didn't do anything to have such cruel words hurled at him behind his back. Just because we were close when we were young! It was horrible!" Tsuna's voice was wavering and Hibari gripped a tonfa, resting his head against the pillar.

"But Tenth! If he really is like you say, then I don't think that bastard would have minded."

"I don't know, Gokudera-kun. Maybe it was just me being selfish. I didn't want to hear what he thought of me and my strange condition either. And it was no good that I was so weak. I didn't want him to leave me so I said something heartless and now, well. It's good there no such rumours anymore."

"How can that be, Tenth? Aren't you hurting right now? And I can't believe that Hibari bastard hasn't approached you since then!"

"Wrong."

The pair froze as Hibari stepped forward and Lambo stopped dancing around.

Gokudera growled and stepped in front of Tsuna. "You were listening the whole time? I can't forgive someone like you, no matter how kindly the Tenth speaks of you!"

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and rushed towards Gokudera, his silent wrath jumbling up whatever coherent thoughts he had. The silveret could only hold up for a few blows before a whack to his head knocked him out cold.

"Kyou-chan, don't!" Tsuna cried before clapping his hands over his mouth as if realising what he had said.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari hissed. He stalked up to the pale teenager, pressing him up against a tree, a tonfa barring any attempt to escape.

"Is it true?"

Tsuna looked away, his lips set in a thin line.

"Tell me," there was a tremor in Hibari's voice and Tsuna turned, his eyes for once unfathomable.

"You left me hanging, Tsunayoshi. For months. That's unforgivable."

"I hated it," Tsuna murmured. "I hated it when they insulted you much, much more than when they ever hit me."

"I have never once cared what such weaklings say about me."

"But I did! Maybe it's presumptuous," Tsuna followed Hibari's eyes. "But I thought I knew you better than anyone else. And I couldn't bear to hear them say such things. You've always been so kind to me, Kyou-chan. No matter how much you pretend not to care."

Hibari glared at the boy, torn between holding him close and throttling him. "Then talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Did you think running away from me would help? If you do such a thing again, I will hunt you down without fail."

Tsuna's looked down. "You don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Why?" Hibari snarled. "Because your anatomy is different from most? Understand, Tsunayoshi, that you're _my_ herbivore. You don't have to think so hard. If I didn't want you around, I'd have bitten you to death already."

Hibari's words struck a chord within Tsuna and tears welled up in his eyes, stray drops rolling down his cheek.

"Kyou-chan, I'm sorry," he blubbered, burying his face in Hibari's jacket. The black-haired boy sighed and tightened his arms around the brunet, feeling his clothes dampen and the comforting warmth of Tsuna's presence he hadn't felt in a long while.

* * *

 _ **gokudera's still knocked out lol**_  
 _ **and** **lambo's** **trying to find reborn but it's evening and he's probably lost - cue lots of crying and very worried passers-by**_

 _ **(also, hibari talks a lot when he's angry, apparently.**_  
 _ **when he's not busy beating people up, he watches tsuna sleep cutely and then rages a war with himself about a thousand and one reasons why tsuna is ABSOLUTELY NOT ADORABLE before he loses his mind and resorts to calculating the length of tsuna's eyelashes**_

 _ **kYOUYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING)**_

 _ **but these are all just my wild fantasies** **i** **'m** **so sorry**_

 _ **And I think I did something really awkward adding how Yamamoto was close to committing suicide, and then not writing anything further. I will reflect on my failures in a bit ;;**_

 _ **In any case, I have officially slain the angst (for nOW). Coming up next, a mysterious pineapple duo!**_


End file.
